My Most Precious Treasure
by Badger Face
Summary: A fight to the death is what it takes Lucy to protect her inheritance from her mother and all Fairy Tail can do is watch, will she win and what will she do if the opponent is her brother. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!
1. The Unexpected Visitor

Hi Everybody I'm Back!

Ok don't throw that rock at me.

I'm sorry for not putting any new stories, but GCSE's are so HARD!

And then I lost my enthusiasm and everything just exploded in my face.

THEN my friend gave me an idea and i was like YES! and started to dance like a chicken until a teacher told me off.

I'm a bit hyper right now, i've eaten a whole box of Ferrero Rocher.

Wait let me count them...1.2.3...5...38...64...589...1238...ummm yep there's 23.

Hope you like the story and i sadly do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1-The Unexpected Visitor <span>

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol as if it was water. Levy was reading and so was Lucy, well she was trying to. Elfman was shouting to the world about how breathing was manly. And Natsu and Gray were-

"Ahahahahaha"

"What the hell are you laughing at. Ash brain." shouted Gray.

"That ugly thing you call face. Ice pants." Resorted Natsu.

"Oh you want to go do you"

"Like hell I do fig nose."

"What the hell are you talking about I love figs!" Exclaimed Gray in confusion

"Precisely. Ahahahahaha" said Natsu with a toothy grin.

"You are really starting to tick me off you son of a-"

"Please Gray-sama don't fight" Juvia interfered she wanted to stop them before-

"Gray! Natsu! If you carry on making a racket then I will shove every weapon I own down your mouths and drag them back out again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Roared Erza. Unaware of the noise she was creating, but she got the response she wanted.

"A-Aye sir. We promise to never do it again" They stuttered and everyone began to laugh

"Such a normal, loud, day. Is this place ever silent?" Said Lucy fatigued.

"Now you know that that could never happen." Said Levy giggling at the blonde.

"Yes but~" Whined the blonde.

"I understand exactly how you feel Lucy. Their behavior is terrible and I'm to blame, please someone hit me." Said Erza walking in. her sudden seriousness was rather odd for the famous Titania.

"No Erza its fine" said Lucy calming her down she just could never get used to Erza.

"Oh ok." Erza went back to cleaning her swords as everyone went back to their conversations. All was well until suddenly the main doors flue open. All was silent and there gaze on the young man walk in to the guild. He was young about the age of 26 and had handsome dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. But there was something in them that put the guild on edge. The darkness they held stuck out in the room of people full of light. The man walked forward his steps echoing in the thick almost everlasting silence. Almost because a sudden crash of dropping glass brought the guild back. Lucy stood up from her seat in the bar her drink forming a pool at her feet, but she took no notice since her angry eyes were glaring in the direction of the man. Any form of happiness seemed to evaporate form the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here" hissed the blonde. She obviously knew him but from her past, it was also obvious that the past they sheared was not a good one.

"Get out I have the right mind to fucking kill you after what you did!" She shouted. The guild looked back at her. Lucy swearing that's something you don't see every day. The whole guild went back to glaring at the young intruder. They were not happy. Natsu went and stood by Lucy giving menacing looks at the man.

"Who the hell are you!" He snapped. A smirk formed on the man's face. His eyes gleamed scarily.

"My name… is Luke Heartfilia" he said smugly. Gasps filled the room.

"Yes and I've come to see my little sister... Lucy."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the guild.

"Now you think about it they do look similar" muttered Gray.

"What did you say" hissed Lucy a dark evil aura coming of her.

"EPPP" squealed Gray and then quickly scuttled and hid behind Erza.

_"Shit that was scary"_ he thought and the guild had to agree. Her eyes have gone cold and dark. Her whole form seemed weary and alert, ready to attack at any moment, ready to even kill. They felt a wall of pain form around her not allowing any emotion out, any emotion except anger. The complete opposite to the bubble mage they saw before.

"Why. Are. You. Here" growled Lucy she wanted an answer. And she sure as hell wanted it now.

But all Luke did was smirk and replied in a confident tone. "I'm sure you're aware of what that bitch of a mother-" he was interrupted when he dodged a small dagger that was aimed at his face only millimeters away from it too. Everyone turn to the source of the dagger and found Lucy. It seemed that she had grabbed one of Erza's daggers and swiftly threw it at her older sibling.

"Shouldn't you be more respectful? Especially of those who have passed." Said Lucy, her words may of sounded calm, but her voice, it told you one thing.

Lucy. Is. Pissed.

But all Luke did was grin with a gleam in his eyes." Pardon me, as I was saying I'm sure you're aware of what our mother left us and well I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. So to simply put it I'm here to kill you."

Well Luke got a response. Fairy Tail style.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" shouted Natsu as he stepped in front of Lucy.

"Yeah. As if we would let you. Who do you think we are?" Said Gray also stepping forward. And then the guild started uproar. The wanting to protect their family made them form a wall between Lucy and Luke. The only thing keeping them from pulverizing this guy was the fact that he was Lucy's brother. The noise got louder and louder until one voice stood out through the din of noise.

"Everyone, stop this now!" Silence evaded the halls except for the steps of heels as Lucy walked forward.

"Rowdy bunch aren't they." Luke said. "Is this what you would call _family love_?"

"Of course, not that you'd know even if it came and punched you in the face." Resorted Lucy, her eyes glaring at her brother.

"Well here it is. A challenge, a fight to the death, one-on-one and the winner takes the inheritance of our dear mother and the loser gets to join her in whatever life there is after this. Is it a deal?" Asked Luke asked evilly because he knew what the answer would be.

"Deal" replied Lucy

"No Lucy you can't do this" exclaimed Mira.

"Mira's right Lucy, one-on-one fights never turn out well." Said Erza trying to be forceful, but still use soft words.

"Yeah, just say the word and we'll kick him out-" Natsu was interrupted by a darkened voice.

"Calm down you guys." Said Lucy calmly and turned around to show them her determined eyes, but those same eyes never looked so isolated, they never saw this look from her before but the words she said next hurt them so much that they fell into hush. "I appreciate your concern, but this isn't your problem to get involved in, is it"

Luke looked on at this scene humor playing on its features. "So how does this time next week sound?" He asked.

"Perfect" she replied

After a few second of silence then he said "Till the next time...little sister" and he turned around and walk out. Leaving behind his younger sibling who new faultless life started to crumble away.

Like a simple white rose that has started to wilt.

* * *

><p>.Here is the start to a long but hopefully good story. YAY!<p>

and the friend that helped me is called kennie013 check her out on my favourite author list she doesn't wite Fairy Tail stuff but she's a good writer all the same.

Thanks for your help kennie

and thanks to all you readers for reading my fan fic.

Also i can't garentee i will be able to update soon since im sooooooooooooooooooo busy but i'll try and reveiws do help the process and if your a writer then you know what i'm talking about.

so review PLEASE!

Lots of Hugs

Badger 3


	2. The Truth

Hi everyone!

The badgers back

and this time she has two chapters

YAY!

hope you like them

Also I do not own fairy tail (oh the sadness)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2-The Truth(Part 1)<span>

Lucy P.O.V

As I walked back to the guild from my apartment all I could think was how I'm going to have to explain this to Natsu and the others about the situation I'm in and what will they say. But above that I just feel terrible I walked forward slowly clutching my mother's gift close to me. I felt a small drop of rain fall on my scalp leaving me with a tingly cold sensation. I look up just as the sky gave way and blessed me with a cool spring shower. Well blessed might not be the best words to describe it. Dark, thick clouds made the world around me a little grayer then usual and the rain pittered and pattered softly onto the ground only to run along the road to the drains at the side of the road it was like the calm before the storm, just like how I was feeling now.

I walked down the street to the building that held my happiness does it still hold it, well yes. Will they still want to be my happiness, well that...I don't know. Usually you would hear them by now since they are quite loud. I walked up to the door, so big and grand and welcoming. I took a deep breath in and clutched my precious bundle in one hand and pushed open the door the other. The guild was silent and the few members that were there looked up to see me a look in their eyes I couldn't explain. Mira then stepped away from the bar and said.

"Lucy I think it's time you told us" her voice serious and sad just then a clap of thunder rumbled out behind me.

"Of course" I replied and as flashes of lighting flared behind me I looked straight ahead and thought. _"Definitely the calm before the storm"_

I sat down on the stool near the bar. There were only a few people there. The rest of team Natsu, Juvia, Mira, Levy and Wendy. They surrounded me with questioning eyes.

"So what do you want to know first?" I asked. There was an uncomfortable silence until.

"Firstly what is that?" Asked Erza. She was pointing to the long object covered in a white cloth in my hands.

"Well this...this is what my mother left me." I said and I slowly started to unravel it and held my treasure. It was a sword with a pale gold hilt and a cream coloured sheath. I pulled out the sword and pointed it straight ahead of me. The blade was a gold colour that gleamed in the dim light even after seven years it still shines ever so bright and after these years it still feels the same in my hand, I can feel the power of the sword burning up my arm and igniting my blood with the passion to fight. I have not felt this way in a long, long time.

"This," I said "is a spiritual sword, there was five of them but now there is only two in the whole word. It is very power and works under one element. This one is the light sword and my brother holds the fire sword."

"I've heard about them before." Said Levy everyone turned to look at her. "It is an old tale, when the five elemental spirits of the spirit world blessed this world with five gifts. They gave us swords which held a bit of their spiritual energy and had the elemental powers of earth, water, air, fire and light. But when the humans started to feel greed and wanted all the swords for themselves, the spirits decided to give them to people that they trusted the most kind of like guardians. After that they just disappeared."

"Well my ancestor on my mother's side was one of those guardians." I said everyone looked shocked and curious. Except for Natsu he looked almost-

"So how come your family has two" asked Wendy.

"It seems that in the past the two guardians got married and the two swords got into the family." I replied.

"What about your brother. Why would your brother want to kill you I mean, that's just not right." Gray asked.

"He never used to be like that you know. Yes I remember one time when..."

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cried a young girl she was small and about 5 years old with sparking golden hair and large, watery, brown eyes. Little Lucy let out wail because of the pain in the ankle she just twisted. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_"What's wrong Lulu?" Asked a young concerned Luke, his face was youthful and bright and his face held such warmth and care. "Oh dear, you've twisted your ankle. Come on I'll carry you home and I'll let Mama look at it. How does that sound." He asked only to get a watery reply._

_"Oni-chan." Lucy whimpers as she went to clutch onto her brother._

_Luke walked down the path with Lucy on his back in a comfortable silence, until Lucy asked a question_

"_Oni-chan who do you love most in the whole entire world." _

_"That would be you, you know it's you. What brought this up anyway?" Asked Luke_

_"Well there's this maid and I heard her say to her friends that she likes you and I though you two would make a really cute couple. You know like the couple in that book. What was it called again...hmmmm" _

_"Oh my." Mumbled Luke amusement playing on his features. "Well who ever I fall in love with I promise I will love you the most." He said , he turned his head to see a delighted face shining back at him. _

_"Really, do you really mean it." Asked Lucy, she was so happy that you could just feel the energy coming off her._

_"Yes I really mean it" replied Luke._

_"Yay! I love you too! Oni-chan!" Squealed Lucy. Luke let out a chuckle and walked back to their home as his injured, but joyful sibling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight."_

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"If you loved him so much then how can you bare to fight him" asked Juvia, her voice coated with concern.<p>

I knew I had to tell them it's only right they knew...but, just re-living the memory is painful. Being in Fairy Tail I tried to forget my past and leave it behind me, but it has now come back and it feels like I'm losing everything all over again. I look up to tell them I can't say it when I catch a pair of onyx eyes. Natsu hadn't said a word since Luke left but when I looked at his eyes I knew what they were saying.

"You can trust us". It may just have been me but it gave me strength but as an afterthought I thought would he want my faith when he finds out that I'm a sibling to a murder.

"My brother committed a crime that no person should have committed." I said in a hushed voice. I looked down at my lap trying to gather my strength for what I had to say.

"My brother...He murdered my mother"

* * *

><p>YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY WORDS!<p>

Did you...

Like it

Hate it

REVIEW IT

I really enjoyed writing that and I hope you did too

so plesae could you review because it gives some meaning to my bleak GCSE student life

Thanks to the people who did review and the people who Favorited or story alerted because it makes me

HAPPPPPPPPY!

Lots of Hugs

Badger :)


	3. The Truth 2

And this is Part 2

It may not hae as much juice as the thers but i tryed my hardest.

Hope you like it

As you know i don't own fairy tail...or do I :0 (I don't)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3-The Truth(Part 2)<span>

Lucy P.O.V (Well kind of...I think)

Flashback

_"Oni-chan...Mama" called Lucy, she was in pink pajamas which was slightly too big for her ten year old body so hung loosely from her shoulders and down her arms. She looked around as she padded down the hallway looking for her brother and mother. Usually her mother and brother came to read her to sleep, sometimes both but sometimes one. Tonight was different none came and she wanted to see them, so as curious as a cat she went to find them._

_As she walked down the corridor heard voices coming from the darkness of her mother's room, her face suddenly lit up with joy even if the voices are muffled she knew that they were her mothers and brothers. As she walked to the door ready to call out to her beloved mother and sibling she say the worst thing a child of her age could of ever seen._

_Her brother standing there with the fire sword in his hands, but also trusted into her mother's chest. Layla's dress was soaked a crimson red but looked almost black in the dark room only the icy moonlight lit the room only to create long ominous shadows which made the room seem even more ghostly and cold._

_Lucy watched the silhouettes as Luke dragged out the sword slowly and painfully out of her mother. Layla not having any strength to continue fall back and crashed to the floor._

_"That's what you get for not telling me where it was." Said Luke his malice face shone almost a pale blue in the moon light. "You should of just-"_

_"M..Mama" Lucy let out a squeak as if she has just woken up from a bad dream only to find out that it was true._

_"Mama!" She screeched and run to her mother. Scared and confused all she could do was shack her mother trying to wake her up. Until she heard the steady steps walk away from her to the window._

_Lucy turned around to find her brother walking away from her. Not knowing what to do and who to ask help from she ran to her brother._

_"Quick Oni-chan you have to help Mama! "Asked a shaken Lucy. Her body was clammy and deathly cold with confusion and fear clouding her mind she started to drag her brother's arm towards her dying mother. This turned out to be the wrong move when Luke grabbed her by her hair and throw her across the wall. Lucy gave a cry as she crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. She pushed herself up with great effort looking at the teen who she had loved._

_"Why...why are you doing this" Lucy asked her voice was frail and betrayed. " You said you loved us. You said"_

_"Love you? Don't make me laugh. Why would I love a sick thing like you. The only thing I love is power and the only reason I left you alive was that you could give me some...entertainment in the future." He grinned a malicious grin and left._

_Lucy was in a state of shocked, her brother that she loved so much has now left her, she never felt this alone. Not only that but after what he did to Mama-_

_"Mama!" Exclaimed Lucy she was so upset about her brother that she forgot that her mother was dying right there._

_"Mama! Please wake up! Mama!" Called Lucy. She put her hands on Layla's shoulders and tried to shake them. Her hands were wet and sticky and looked down to find that they were covered in a dark crimson blood, in fact nearly her whole body was covered in blood. A horrific sight for the ten year old._

_"Lu...cy" Layla mumbled and looked up at her daughter. Lucy felt relived, if her mother was awake then everything must have gotten better._

_"Oh Mama, I was so scared and I'm so glad you're alright now. Just wait I'll go get help." Lucy got up ready to run for help but was stopped when she heard her mother's soft fragile plea._

_"L..Lucy, don't go...s..__stay__ with me during my last few minutes." Lucy sat back down immediately. She wanted to get help, but she felt staying with them was more important._

_"What do you mean last few minutes." I asked_

_"I'm sorry Lucy dear. It looks like I can't stay with you any more" Layla looked longingly into her daughters wide brown eyes. "I wanted to do so much. I wanted to watch you grow...make new friends. I wanted to watch you fall in love. I wanted to be there when you walked down the aisle, Lucy. That's not going to happen, but I know you can find true happiness even if I'm not here to see."_

_"Mama, please don't say those things" Layla reached to her neck and brought a small golden key._

_"Take this and open the trunk over there. Inside there is something very important and with it I'm sure you can find your most precious treasure." Lucy's eyes started to well up with tears and fall down her face as the truth has come to light her mother was dying_

_"And remember Lucy..." As her mother said her last words the world seemed to slow. Her mother's hand slowly slipped out of hers and softly thudded onto the floor. As the last breath left her body her eyes fluttered shut. Leaving a wide eye Lucy to look at the remains of her dear mother. With tears cascading down her cheeks and her heart started to bet faster and faster until she let out a sorrowful cry._

_"MAMA!"_

_She kept on cry, days, weeks even years after for that night, the night she lost everything she held dear. And to this day she still hears her mother's last words._

_"I will always love you, Lucy."_

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Outside the rain kept going like there was no end, inside I felt hollow and cold. She never told anyone of that night. I didn't know what they would think. Would they be upset would they say that I'm being stupid.<p>

I looked up to see they were all looking back at me with unreadable expressions. None came to comfort me however much I wanted it and somehow I felt truly alone.

"After that I found this. My mother left it to me. I looked down at my precious gift and held it close. "I won't let Luke take the sword and I'll get him back for what he did to my mother." I said determination strengthening my words.

"But it's a fight to the death, so you could easily get killed." Said Mira. I looked at her straight in the eyes and answered.

"Yes, there is a chance but I have to do this I have to fight him. And you guys don't need to get involved in this. So don't worry everything will be all-" I stopped suddenly when the main door slammed shut. Looks like Natsu left. Out of everyone I was always more worried about his opinion and to me looks like he doesn't agree. And when I looked back at everyone it looked like they didn't agree either.

The match was a week away and I had to practice 7 years of not using this sword meant that I was a bit rusty. And so I trained myself no stop for the next few days sometimes I'd go stop at the guild and talk a bit but then I would leave right away. The saddest thing about it is that I never got to see Natsu, after the night of the storm I didn't get to see him and he never came to my house and he was never at the guild when I was there and now I started to miss his loud voice. This is weird considering how many times I told him to be quiet but I guess that's what love can do to a person. Yes that's right in this past year I have fallen for that idoit. However much everyone told me to I couldn't confess and ruin our friendship and anyway he is so dense that he wouldn't get it even if I went to him a said it to his face. I let out a sigh as I walked down the road to my apartment from a long days training and the saddest thing is that the match is tomorrow. How would I be able to talk to him after that, would I be alive for him to talk to.

With those, thoughts I went about my nightly routine and when I walk over to the bed to sleep the electricity cut off. It was so dark I couldn't see my hand that was in front of my face. But just as I was about to turn around a pair of warm arms encircled me from behind and pulled me into a warm body. Then the intruder placed his head on my shoulder and whispered.

"Lucy." I knew at once who it was. I may not have heard his voice in a week I may not have felt his warmth, but I knew straight away who it was.

"Natsu is that you. How many times have I told you not to come inside without permiss-"

"Don't fight in the match tomorrow." He said in a hushed voice.

"I have to fight in this. I told you that you don't need to get involved."

"I know that but" Natsu said with a sudden anger then he placed his forehead on my shoulder and wrapped his arms even tighter around me. "Why do you push us away. We're you family right then why do you do this. We're all so worried. I'm so worried." His voice was so soft but also sounds so tired and...something else.

"I've been following you this week making sure you were ok, but I haven't seen you smile once and I'm scared I'll never see it again. Lucy I miss you so much." Loneliness that's what was in his voice. I felt myself blush at what he said surly he meant it as a friend.

"Thank you for worrying about me." I said "And I'm sorry for making you feel that way and I'm sure after this everything will go back to the way it was unless...unless I get killed in the fight."

"What! No Lucy you won't-"

"You don't know that for sure. Luke has been practicing for 7 years and I've only had 7 days, the odds are against me Natsu. I'm sorry but the likely chance of me surviving is really low." I told him that but to be honest that was the first time I ever really admitted it to myself, I really could die tomorrow.

There was a silence after only to be filled with our breathing until.

"I have something I need to tell you." Natsu said suddenly.

"What!" I replied.

"When it's over I need to tell you something important so you have to try your hardest to survive." That sentence just pulled at my heart strings. Even the chance of me dying is so high he still believes that I can succeed. I quickly spun round and wrapped my arms around him and said.

"Thank you Natsu." I felt his body get warmer and when I looked up to see his face only inches from mine. I could see that his cheeks have a spread of pink on them. I must have been imagining it, it's really dark anyway.

"Come on lets go to bed." He said, I nodded usually I would of said no but, just today.

So he took me to my bed and then lay down next to me and soon we both fell asleep, but during the night they both unconsciously moved closer together. I snuggled deeper into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and then we both fell into a warm blissful sleep and awaited the dangers that would come with the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Wow i just realised i fail at writing fluff please forgive me<p>

Also i have work experience tomorrow so i'll try to get the next chapter done but the chances are I'll be too busy trying not to get killed by 2 year olds.

Please Review and it would give me strength against the terrible toddlers.

Lots of Hugs

Badger :)


End file.
